


fake it til you make it

by BlueFlameBird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Jaytim secret santa exchange 2016, Kissing, LITERALLY, M/M, Making Out, Nerds in Love, cass makes an appearance too i almost forgot, cockblocked by a dick, for generatorcat, from jay, i cant tag for shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlameBird/pseuds/BlueFlameBird
Summary: red hood and red robin somehow make the papers as…lovers?? they decide to take advantage of it. things escalate.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeneratorCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneratorCat/gifts).



> for generatorcat! marry xmas! i posted it on tumblr as well because i have no self control and i was worried you wouldnt see it but...yeah :3 enjoy!
> 
> i did the prompt fake relationships and then as i wrote it...i trailed off...and then i tried to go back on to the prompt so...sorry if it seems like its chopped up and confusing because i did alot of changing around to try and make it good...
> 
> thanks to my friend anna on tumblr for kinkshaming me and helping me complete this. ;-; ily

Tim spit his coffee out in surprise, staring at the newspaper Dick put in front of him in horror. Sluggishly, his overworked mind took in the sight in front of him. The headline read _Red Robin and Red Hood: Gotham’s first gay vigilante love story?_ Below was a picture of him and Jason, both in uniform. He was tucked securely in one of Jason’s arms, the other stretched out to hold his grappling gun as he swung them both through the city.

_“Red Hood and Red Robin were spotted in a romantic swing away after Poison Ivy’s attack in downtown Gotham. Witnesses say they both disappeared into the night together-“_

Tim stopped reading, rubbing his temples as he ignored Dick’s amused hovering.

Tim remembered that night, because it was literally last night, six hours ago if he was exact. He had sprained his ankle badly with one of Poison Ivy’s plants, and was trying to run away when Hood swooped in like a savior, literally sweeping him off his feet as he grabbed him and took them both to safety, narrowly missing a plant related death. Jason patched Tim up and gave a sarcastic comment about how he needed to be more careful and stop being some kind of damsel in distress before dropping him off at the cave and leaving before Nightwing, Robin and Batman finished taking Ivy and her gigantic plant down.

Tim skimmed the article, which was just commentary on most of his team-ups with Jason (Tim wasn’t sure how they managed to find out about most of these when some of them weren’t even in Gotham), and how they were a step forward for the LGBT community. And of course, the article was written by Vicki Vale. Tim was convinced she had some kind of obsession with them all, in and out of costume.

He shuddered.

“So, you think Jason has seen this yet?” Dick asked, his voice amused. Of course, the fucker knew about his very obvious crush on Jason, so he was obviously enjoying this.

“I doubt it, I haven’t heard anything about the Red Hood trying to shoot her yet, or me for that matter,” Tim answered instead, wiping up his mess of coffee and happy his voice betrayed nothing.

Dick gave a soft hum as answer. Tim pointedly ignored him as he poured himself some more coffee, taking another sip of the caffeinated beverage that would hopefully give him the strength (and wakefulness) to continue the day.

“That’s funny, because he’s calling you right now.”

Tim was fairly certain Dick was the devil in disguise, because he spat his coffee out again and started coughing and trying to inhale all at once.

Dick laughed as Tim tried to clear his lungs, making a move to snatch the phone out of Dick’s hands, but the first Robin was too fast, gracefully avoiding Tim’s clawing hands and pressing the answer button on his phone.

“Hey Jay! Oh Tim? Yeah he’s up. He’s sitting right here.”

Tim frantically waved his hands, trying to signal Dick to say he left the room, but the asshole just grinned.

“Wanna talk to him? Alright hold on. Here Timmy, it’s for you.”

Tim made sure to give Dick the best glare he could muster at the moment before sighing and accepting his fate. “Jason.”

_“So, Red Hood and Red Robin, huh? When were you going to tell me about this? Hell, I didn’t even know we were together and I’m the better half of this relationship.”_

Good, playful sarcasm. It was Jason’s way of avoiding the seriousness of the topic, but approaching the topic as well. If it was defensive sarcasm, Tim might have had a reason to hide. He and Jay were on good terms, and he had no wish to ruin that with one stupid newspaper article.

But playful sarcasm meant he was alright with whatever was happening for the most part. It meant more answers from him and a way to work this out.  

“Better half? We’ve never even gone out on a date. Red Hood’s idea of romance is striking fear into the hearts of criminals and gunning down those he believes are irredeemable. Red Robin might not be picky but even he has more class than that.”

Jason laughed and Tim felt himself relaxing a bit, his heart fluttering at the sound. So Jason wasn’t mad. That was good, right?

Tim felt Dick stalk closer and sent him another glare. The first boy wonder held his hands up in surrender and grinned as he backed away, giving Tim some much needed space. For the third time, Tim poured himself another cup of coffee and quickly drank it before Dick could pop out again and ruin it.

_“So now that you’ve had your cup of life juice, care to come up with a way to solve this? I don’t think B would want one of his to be so closely associated with me.”_

Tim frowned, was that the reason for this call?

“Does it bother you?”

Jason paused, before a soft _“no”_ was breathed into the phone. Tim’s heart fluttered again.

“Well it doesn’t bother me either.” _Especially since it’s probably the closest I’ll get to actually dating you._ Tim pushed the thought out of his head. “B can complain all he wants, but I’m a big vigilante, I think I can handle being the big bad Red Hood’s boyfriend, even if it’s only for the media.”

Jason swallowed audibly down the line, and Tim couldn’t help but fidget a bit. _“You sure about this, Tim? I’m not exactly a saint.”_

“But you aren’t a demon either. You’re you.”

_“So we’re doing this then? Playing pretend just to fuck with the media?”_

_I don’t want pretend._ “I’m sure you can get your fair amount of enjoyment from Bruce’s aneurysm when he finds out.”

Jason laughed again, and Tim couldn’t help the grin that spread on his face.

_“Alright, bird boy, you’re on.”_

* * *

 

The following night Red Robin entered Red Hood’s normal area, making sure Jason could hear the landing on the roof even though he was sure Jason already knew he was there.

“You always make your dates wait so long, Red?”

Jason was leaning against the wall, arms crossed casually. Even with the helmet on Tim could hear the playfulness in his voice.

“Only when Two Face decides to break out of Arkham and cause trouble.” Jason tilted his head and Tim shook his head. “No biggie, I had Blackbat with me, he didn’t stand a chance.”

“Cass can take them all down without breaking a sweat,” Jason said as he pushed off the wall, walking slowly towards Tim. Tim kept eye contact with him as Jason stalked forward until there was little space between them. If Tim just inched forward slightly, their chests would be flush against each other.

“You sure about this Tim?” He asked quietly, and Tim’s heart fluttered again. Despite all appearances, he knew Jason wouldn’t hurt him.

Tim nodded, but Jason shook his head, gloved hand gently coming up to trace his lower lip. “I need to hear it from your mouth, Tim.”

Tim froze, his heart hammering in his chest as every sense in his body focused on the feeling of Jason’s thumb on his lip. Swallowing, he managed a small “yes,” and Jason slowly pulled away. Tim had to fight himself to keep from going after him.

“Alright, Birdboy, let’s go fuck with the media.”

Jason threw himself off the roof and Tim took the moment to take a deep breath and collect himself. He could do this. With one final deep breath, he followed Jason through the streets of Gotham.

They went about business as usual, beating the shit out of thugs and leaving them for the police. If it wasn’t for the fact one of the thugs asked if they were really going out, and Jason responded by slapping Tim’s ass, Tim would have thought Jason forgot about their predicament.

After they took care of the thugs, Tim was sure Jason would go find trouble, but Jason just muttered, “There’s something I have to do first,” before shooting his line and going to the nearest bakery. Tim waited outside as Jason ordered, and walked out with a big brown paper bag.

“I know you have a sweet tooth, but pie in the middle of patrol?” Tim asked, eyebrow raised in question.

Jason scoffed, and the tone made Tim wish he could read Jason’s face under that hood. “This is part of my patrol. Follow me.”

Tim said nothing as he followed curiously, faltering a bit when they beelined for the corner where what was clearly a hooker. Tim swallowed. He was sure Jason wasn’t a prude when it came to sex, but he hoped that well...that Jason wouldn’t be the type to sleep with anyone.

But Tim voiced none of his thoughts as he followed Jason. After all, they were just playing pretend.

“You’re late, it figures your new little plaything would keep you occupied,” she said as they arrived. She was pretty, despite the too much make up. Short red hair and a bruise on the side of her jaw that was fading.

“Sorry, Trix, had to take the boyfriend out on a date.” Jason said it so casually Tim jumped, flushing despite himself. Trix’s eyes zeroed in on him, and Tim couldn’t help but straighten up.

“The boyfriend, huh? I was wondering when you were going to introduce us. I’m Trix.”

“Red Robin,” He said as introduction, suddenly shy.

“We know who you are, sweety. You hang around with the bat, after all.” Trix spoke. “It’s no surprise you guys forget the little people like us working girls.”

Tim wanted to protest, but he kept his mouth shut. Because really, when you’re fighting the Joker on a day to day basis, who would remember to make sure the single mother could work without getting mugged or beaten?

“Don’t blame him, Bats could be a slave driver when he wants to.” Jason cut in, obviously noticing Tim’s guilt. “But that’s what I’m here for. Here, the pie I promised.” 

Trix took the pie with thanks, digging in almost right away. She was hungry, Tim noted based on how she was trying to eat it slowly, but she was still eating it as such a fast pace.

“How have you guys been? Dave hasn’t been roughing you up again, has he?” Jason asked when she was done, and Tim listened silently.

“No, after the last time you broke his jaw, he’s been more careful. Just a few snide comments here and there but nothing I haven’t had to deal with before.”

“And the kids? How’s Lucy?”

Trix smiled at that. “She’s doing well. The money you gave us helped me buy her a new uniform so the kids can stop making fun of her. All A’s on her last report card.”

Jason nodded, satisfied. “Well, I’d love to stay and chat, but we have bad guys to beat the shit out of.”

“Stay out of trouble, Jay. Make sure you take care of him, Red.”

Tim flushed and nodded, accepting the hand Jason held out before they grappled away. Jason’s hand was warm, bigger than his own, and Tim couldn’t help the squeeze he did. Jason turned his head towards him at the motion, but didn’t say anything until they landed on another roof.

After a moment of silence, Tim spoke. “I didn’t know you made it a habit of checking on them.”

“They’re just trying to make a living.” Jason answered, softly. “Doing what they have to do to survive. They don’t deserve to be treated like shit.”

Tim nodded, saying nothing. Instead, they stood side by side, barely and inch between them, shoulders brushing as they looked down at Gotham. All was comfortable silence before Tim’s stomach growled loudly. Jason chuckled.

“You want to head back to my place before you go to the manor? I have leftover pasta, too much for just me to eat.”

Tim considered for a moment. He actually didn’t feel like going to the manor. And most of Jason’s safehouses were in a reasonable distance from his usual patrol routes. Survival instinct probably.

And Jason seemed genuine in his offer. So Tim nodded, following Jason to his safehouse.

The safehouse they entered was small, but neat and clean. Jason had a plethora of weaponry, guns and knives from his time as a crimelord and Outlaw all polished and hung neatly. Jason pulled off his helmet, methodically disarming himself and neatly putting it on the table in the corner. Tim stood awkwardly, not really sure what to do.

“You know, you can take off your mask. I know I’m not the most trustworthy guy but you should know I wouldn’t shoot you on the first date.”

“No, you beat the shit out of me our first date,” Tim blurted before he could stop himself. He saw the lines of Jason’s back tense as he froze for a second. Tim immediately tried to correct himself. “I think of this as our redo date. And I’ll have you know while I do trust you, I don’t put out that easy.”

Tim removed his mask and cape, slowly walking over to where Jason was still standing, tense, and placing them next to Jason’s helmet and guns. Tim felt Jason’s eyes on him but he ignored it, settling for disarming his suit and taking off the heavier armor with shaky fingers.

After a moment of tense silence, Jason cleared his throat. “I uh, I’m going to go warm up the food. Make yourself comfortable.”

Jason strips off his gloves and armor as he goes to the kitchen, leaving Tim alone with his thoughts.

Tim takes the opportunity to look around. There are books neatly stacked in shelfs, some of them worn from years of reading, some of them crisp and new. Tim wanders to the living room and sees a stack of papers. He glances at them, recognizing one of Jason’s missions, notes on what he was working on in his neat cursive.

“Alright, Timbo, food’s done.”

Tim straightens at Jason’s voice, feeling much like a child caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to. But Jason just motions with his chin to the couch and Tim gingerly takes a seat.

Jason hands him a plate of the best smelling lasagna he’s ever seen and his stomach lets a loud rumble again, reminding him of his hunger that was forgotten from his curiosity.

Jason sits next to him, their thighs brushing, and Tim stiffens, willing himself not to blush, but he doesn’t move away.

Jason waits for him to take the first bite, then grins when Tim moans in satisfaction.

“Good?”

Tim just moans again as he stuffs his face. Jason finishes a bit after him, smug look on his features.

“Who taught you how to cook like that?” Tim asks, relaxing back against the couch. Jason rests his arm on the back of the couch, his fingers brushing over Tim’s shoulders and Tim fights back the shudder that rolls through him.

“My mom, when she wasn’t high off her mind. She would sometimes sit me in the kitchen, teach me what she knew. Alfred taught me the rest when I was robin. I used to just follow him around in the kitchen, and he liked having someone who knew how to not burn water help out.”

Tim let the information digest, staring down at the plate on his lap.

“Well, she did a great job. You make a good housewife.”

Jason laughed, grinning. “Not bad for a first date, right?”

He had a sudden flash back to when Jason was Robin, his laugh, his smile.

He compared them to the Jason now. He didn’t smile as much, he wasn’t as open, but he was just as passionate, if not more. His heart was still big.

He was still Jason.

Tim didn’t notice that his silence was putting Jason off, too lost in his own head. Jason blushed, grabbing the plates and heading to the kitchen.

Tim followed him into the kitchen, cautiously picking up a plate. “Yeah, this is a great first date.”

There was a beat of silence before Jason spoke. “You don’t have to force yourself to do this, you know. I understand if you don’t trust me.”

“No, I trust you, I’m just curious.” Tim answered honestly. Jason raised an eyebrow at him, so Tim shrugged. “It’s different, following you and taking pictures was good, and hearing about you from Bruce was satisfying, but I actually get to know you on a more personal level. For a while, I figured you were always going to hate me, so I just…gave up? I’m glad I have that chance now.”

“I don’t hate you.” Jason blurted, the dishes forgotten as they locked eyes. Jason visibly swallowed. “I don’t hate you, I don’t think I ever did. I was just…angry. And I was shitty to you. And I’m sorry. I’m…glad I get to know more about you too.”

Tim smiled, and Jason stubbornly looked away, back to the dishes with a small pink tinge on his cheeks.

After the dishes were done, Tim loitered around some more, before Jason spoke up. “Uh, it’s late. So, if you want to stay, you can take the bed, I’ll crash on the couch. I might have a shirt or something that fits you.”

Tim nodded, suddenly feeling tired. Jason left and returned with a shirt and a pair of sweats. When Tim changed into them, the shirt was two sizes too big, and the sweats were dipping off the curve of his hips. When Jason spotted him, he went still, swallowing hard. Tim raised an eyebrow but Jason just waved it off.

“I don’t know about you, mini bat, but I’m beat.” Jason threw himself on the couch, and Tim watched for a second, before heading to Jason’s room. He entertained the idea of Jason joining him, but he didn’t want to push too far.

“Goodnight Jason.”

After a beat, he heard a soft “goodnight, Tim.”

Tim smiled.

* * *

 

Jason kept it subtle as they took down petty thieves and gangs, keeping it limited to playful flirting and teasing touches. But once they had downtime, Jason was all over him. Groping to hand holding, and he always seemed to know when to time it right, because there was always the unmistakable sound of a camera’s shutter going off when he did it.

Each time Jason pulled them together, chest to chest, or nuzzled at his neck, Tim had to fight the urge to melt into the embrace. He had to remind himself this was all pretend, their way of having fun on the job.

* * *

 

Each day, Tim and Jason would meet in the middle of patrol, take down whatever criminals they could find, close any cases they had, and meet back at one of Jason’s safe houses in order to eat and sometimes watch a movie. Sometimes Tim would put together pieces of cases Jason was having trouble with, and there was once or twice Tim decided to turn a blind eye as Jason got rid of criminals that have escaped the justice system one too many times.

Tim was enjoying himself. He wasn’t used to being the center of Jason’s attention, and he was learning a lot about the second boy wonder. He learned Jason like to drink tea in order to calm down after a rough mission. He also learned Jason wasn’t that bad of a medic. Jason told him it was years of not having Alfred to patch him up that forced him to learn.

He learned that Jason was smart. He wasn’t as analytical as himself or Bruce, but he had a natural curiosity for things. He liked to tinker with his own toys and knew his way around a gun that would make even Roy proud.

There were some nights he and Jason would cuddle on his couch, watching a movie. Jason’s fingers would sometimes idly run through his hair, or run gently over any exposed skin. Tim wouldn’t pay attention to the movie then, enjoying the way Jason’s hands on him felt.

Tim knew it was selfish, that it would make it harder when they called it quits, but he couldn’t find himself wanting it to stop.

About two weeks into their little game, Dick joined their patrol one night, a teasing grin on his face directed at Tim.

“You two have been getting along so much so far, I figured I should join at least once.”

Tim wanted to snap at Dick. It was an unfamiliar feeling of jealousy that sat in his gut, weighing him down. He didn’t get time with Jason, and it was their fake dating that gave him an excuse to be around his robin, and now Dick was taking that away from him.

It was a selfish thought, and he felt guilty about it, but he couldn’t stop the feeling.

Dick and Jason always got along well. Even when they were fighting. When fighting together, it was amazing, they read each other easily. When fighting against each other, it looked more like they were dancing, circling each other with viciousness but in a way only two people who were totally in sync could be. Dick was once of very few people who could get away with hugging Jason without getting punched.

But for him and Jason? It’s taken so long for that initial pit rage to simmer down, and even longer for Jason to come around to him. He was the replacement, the Robin that was there only as a place holder, to be used by the Batman to keep him in line. Nothing more.

Their lines turned to life, Barbara telling them Penguin’s gang was nearby, causing trouble. With a smirk, Dick vaulted off of the building, calling over his shoulder, “RACE YOU GUYS THERE!”

The gang didn’t stand a chance with the three of them, and Tim was reminded once again how easily Dick and Jason seemed to work together. After Tim took down his own group of thugs, more viciously than he would ever admit, he stood to the side, letting Dick and Jay argue over what should be done with Penguin.

After a few moments of Jason insisting murder, and Dick arrest, Tim snapped, “I already called Jim, he’s on his way. Leave them here.”

Tim didn’t wait for an answer, just grappling to a nearby building. Jason joined him a few minutes later, a tense silence between them.

“Where’s N?” Tim asked, steeling his voice to betray nothing. Jason paused before he shrugged.

“Said he had other things to take care of. You alright there, Timbo?”

“Peachy.” Tim grit out, that familiar feeling of guilt crawling through him. Dick, the idiot, probably didn’t even realize how he made Tim feel. Dick always wanted to remind Jason he was a part of the family, was always afraid of losing him again. Dick was the most affectionate one, he probably didn’t notice Tim’s jealousy, and he unfairly snapped at him.

Jason pulled Tim out of his musings by gently holding his hand. Tim looked at the lenses of his helmet, suddenly wishing desperately that he could see Jason’s eyes.

“I’m guessing that means this is it, then?” Jason asked quietly. Tim didn’t say anything. He knew it would come to this. He should’ve known he couldn’t keep this up without his feelings for Jason affecting it.

“It would be for the better I guess,” Tim forced out, hating how thick his voice sounded.

Jason was stiff for a second before he nodded, stepping closer so that their bodies were close, Jason’s warmth so tempting to lean into.

“For what it’s worth, Tim, I had a really great time.”

“I did too, Jason,” Tim said, sincerely. Jason’s tenseness slowly left. He slowly reached up and slipped his helmet off, a red domino on underneath. Tim momentarily was annoyed by it until Jason leaned forward, touching his forehead to Tim’s.

“You’re not half bad, you know that, babybird?”

Tim’s heart jumped as Jason spoke, warm breath blowing over his lips. All Tim would have to do is lean in, barely an inch, and they would be kissing. He could do it, just brush his lips over Jason’s, act like he slipped forward.

All too soon, Jason was pulling back, slipping on the helmet. He fired his line pausing to say over his shoulder. “I’ll see you around, Red.” And then he was gone.

Tim took a breath, calming his frantically beating heart. Then there was nothing. Tim supposed it was better than the crushing sadness he was sure to feel later. But with a numb mind and body, he went to the manor, stripped his uniform, and fell asleep, ignoring the curious and worried look Dick shot him.

* * *

 

The next morning Bruce came up to him, holding the newspaper out in his hand in a silent question. The headline read, _“Red Hood and Red Robin spotted holding hands on a rooftop. The latest in Gotham’s own vigilante love story.”_ Again. By Vicki Vale.

“We have an understanding,” was all Tim was willing to say about the subject.

“Tim, you know he-“

“He’s a good guy Bruce. We both know that. If you can’t overlook his actions as Red Hood, that’s fine. But I can.”

Bruce nodded, digesting the information. “He’s a criminal.”

“So was Selina.”

“He’ll ruin your reputation.”

“If anything, he’s given me more of a reason to fight.”

It was true. The only thing people ever talked about when it came to Jason was who his latest kill was. They never saw the why, or the way he consoled the working girls he was protecting. They never saw the relief in the girls’ eyes as he put a bullet through their pimp’s eyes, freeing them for the time being. They never saw him come to children’s aid, and feed whoever he could. They couldn’t get passed the man in the red hood. But Tim saw, he saw it before they started their game, and now he saw it up close.

All the more, Jason made him feel like he _mattered._ He knew Bruce appreciated his skill, but whenever he and Jason worked on a case, Jason always showed appreciation and how impressed he was. Even when it was hidden with sarcasm. In the few days they played pretend, he learned more about Jason than he thought he would.

Like how Jason liked to drink a cup of tea to wind down after a patrol.

Or how Jason had a special spot for animals.

Jason was a proud feminist, and he treated all women he came across with a level of respect. Even Harley.

Jason liked to read when he didn’t want to be trapped in his head, and Jason had a wide collection of books in all of the safehouses Jason has shown Tim. Which, Tim is thankful for, he supposed even Dick didn’t know about all of them.

Tim had fallen harder for Jason, and he wasn’t sure how much more he could keep up with this game until those feelings came out. If he was honest, he didn’t want this game to end, it felt too much like the real deal for him to let go. And the thought that this was all fake for Jason hurt him more than he was willing to admit.

“You’re in love with him.”

Bruce’s statement pulled him out of his internal struggle. He wanted to shy away, but he knew he had the answer to the statement, one that had him building a confidence he wasn’t sure he ever had. Tim squared his shoulders, looking Bruce straight in the eyes as he answered. “Yes.”

“Is he…?”

Tim shook his head, too afraid of how his voice would sound if he spoke.

Bruce nodded again, setting the newspaper down. “I think you might be wrong about that.”

Bruce turned and left, leaving Tim to digest his words. Wrong? How could he be wrong? Jason has never shown he wanted more than what they had at the moment. If anything, he was always careful with what they both did. He always asked Tim if he was alright with the intimacy. In and out of the streets-

Wait a minute.

They were supposed to be doing this as a joke. But what about all of the times Tim went to his safehouses? Hell, Tim has slept over!

Realization dawned on Tim, and his heart pounded in his chest, hands becoming shaky and sweaty. Could Jason really…?

No, he had to confront him. He had to ask. He couldn’t come to this conclusion without confronting him. He couldn’t guess, he needed to _know._

As he turned to leave, he nearly bumped into Cass and Dick, who were both leaning against the entrance with twin smirks. Cass leaned to press a kiss on his forehead. “Good luck, little brother.”

“Luck? He doesn’t need it Jason has been pining after him for-“

Tim ran out of the manor, before Dick would finish his sentence.

He hopped in his car and drove down to the safehouse Jason was at last, an apartment building not too far from the manor. Jason had four in total, and Tim knew where each one was located. Each was strategically placed near enough his patrol routes and each other that Jason could make a clean get away, but had enough distance that it covered even some of the other’s patrol routes. He wasn’t sure Jason was there, he wasn’t sure if Jason was in any of his safehouses. But he had to try.

He slipped into the building and stood awkwardly in front of the apartment building. What if Jason wasn’t here? Or worse, what if he was? What the hell was he even going to say?

His answer came when he heard the many locks disarm and the door was opened. He was suddenly face to face with Jason, who, despite his guarded stance, had a curious eyebrow raised.

“I wasn’t pretending.” Tim blurted, and Jason just stared, with that stupid blank face he forced when he didn’t want to reveal anything. After a moment of silence, Tim sighed. “Can I come in?”

Jason seemed to snap out of his stupor and nodded, stepping to the side to let Tim slip by. Tim barely got a second to speak again before Jason closed the door and was pressing him against it.

“Please tell me I heard you right. That you felt something this entire time we were playing house.” Jason asked, no pleaded. Tim shuddered as he glanced at Jason’s lips, so tempting, so close.

Tim decided to throw caution out the window, and closed the distance between them. Unlike in the movies, there was no big feeling, no fireworks, just his heart pounding in his chest. He started to pull back, but Jason surged forward, moaning like it was the best thing in the world, like Tim was the best thing in the world, and kissed him back. Tim expected Jason to kiss like he fought, rough and fast. But Jason was taking his time, slowly making Tim weak in the knees, pressing him against the door as his mouth memorized every inch of Tim’s own. And when Tim parted his lips to whimper, Jason slipped his tongue in, slowly inching it along Tim’s mouth.

When Jason pulled back, Tim was panting, not even bothering to try and fight the flush that was sure to be on his cheeks. Jason’s eyes raked over him, pressed against the door, flushed and probably looked like he was being ravaged, and he saw the hunger in Jason’s eyes intensify.

“I was jealous of Dick yesterday,” he blurted. Jason froze, raising an eyebrow in confusion and the words poured out of Tim, because if there was one thing he learned about Jason, it was that he was trustworthy.

“When he came to join patrol I was jealous because you both always seem to be so…in tune with each other. Even when you guys fight it’s like, you guys are so close and I was jealous because. Because I’m just your replacement. I’m just the robin who was here until Bruce got better I don’t mean anything and I wanted to mean something to you so badly. And we’ve gotten so close that I almost couldn’t control myself. Do you know how many times I’ve wanted to kiss you since we started this thing? But I- I don’t-“

Jason growled and cut him off with a kiss, pinning him against the door again. Jason slipped his hands on Tim’s ass, easily lifting him and having Tim warp his legs around his waist to lead them to the couch. Jason gently put Tim down, kissing him firmly as if his kisses could show Tim how much he meant to him.

Jason pulled back with a growl, glaring down at Tim. “Fuck, Tim, I wish you would have kissed me sooner. I’ve wanted to throw you on my bed and have my way with you since before we started this. Fuck, you’re gorgeous Tim. And that night you were in my clothes? I wanted to rip them off of you and fuck you until your voice was raw.”

Tim’s breath hitched and Jason kissed him again. “I love you Tim. You’re more than just a replacement, you’re Red Robin, you were Robin. A fucking amazing one as well. You’re so smart, and sexy as hell. You may be shorter than me but I know you’re just as badass, maybe even more so. Fuck Tim, you’re amazing. More than I could ever deserve.”

Tim whined at the praise, grabbing Jason’s arms, fingers digging into his biceps. “Fuck, Jay, Jason. I love you, I love you so much.”

Jason groaned, lips dipping and brushing against Tim’s pulse on his neck. “Fuck, babe, you’re so amazing. I want to just wreck you.”

“Please, please Jay.” Tim moaned, lifting his hips and rubbing his hardon against Jason’s. Jason gasped, grounding his hips back down.

“Or maybe you want to fuck me. Huh, Tim?” Jason kept going, his voice a husky growl with arousal. Tim moaned, louder this time, and Jason grinned, somehow flipping them on the small couch so Tim was ontop of him.

“Yeah, I think you should fuck me Tim.”

Tim responded with a bruising kiss, slipping his hands under Jason’s shirt and feeling Jason’s abs rippling under his fingertips. They were both so lost in each other, neither noticed the window opening and a familiar person crawling through.

“Hey, Jay, I just wanted to see if Tim stopped by- OH! Oh…sorry.”

Jason and Tim jumped away from each other to the sound of Dick’s voice. Tim knew they probably looked like they were about to fuck, which, in all honestly, had Dick not interfered they probably would have. Tim could find no regrets in the thought.

“Dickface, what did I tell you about using my door like a human and knocking?!” Jason growled, his fingers twitching.

“I just wanted to make sure you guys…I’ll just…CALL ME!” and with that, Dick gracefully climbed out of the window again.

Jason groaned as he thumped his head on the couch. They had a moment of silence before Tim was laughing, laughing at the hilarity of it all. He had been jealous of Dick for nothing, and now the idiot just cockblocked them because he was worried.

“He’s an idiot,” Jason groaned.

“Yeah, but he’s our idiot.” Tim responded with a fond smile. He looked down at Jason, who had an embarrassed blush on his face. He looked gorgeous, and Tim stole a kiss, just because he could.

“So, can we date, for real this time?” Jason asked against his lips. Tim grinned.

“Yeah, gives me more time to show you that I’m the better half of our relationship.”

Jason smiled, slow and sincere. “Yeah, you are, Tim.”

And when Tim kissed him again, he felt both their smiles.

 

 


End file.
